HHup: Resurrection
by MitsukiNori
Summary: Mitsuki Hannori wasn't exactly the most normal of the students of Ouran. For a while now, she had elluded the Host Club, but now that they're going on a school camping trip she seems to be popping up in all of their lives. Hitachiin Hookup rewrite.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our story started years ago, when a almost insignificant little girl attended classes in the elementary division of the very prestigious Ouran Academy. She was just a D-class student, meaning that she attended classes with the children of the "proper" Yakuza and the lower of the upper class. Had her mother been an heir, the girl could have been at least a B-class student, but her mother was not, so her status mainly came the many successful entrepreneurs from her father's side of the family.

Being a D-class student didn't mean that she was disliked by those in higher classes. No, not at all. After all, it's a funny thing when your family has all of the connections that can make another company crumble in an instant.

So, who is this girl that we've been speaking of? Her name is Mitsuki Hannori, eight years old. Today she sits at her desk on the first day of the school year, watching as the teacher haphazardly assigned seats, until someone peculiar walked in. It was a boy with crimson red hair that Mitsuki remembered from the years before.

If memory served her right, all of her classmates were frightened of him because he was "a scary-looking kid". But Mitsuki didn't see anything wrong with him. So, when she saw that her teacher was looking as if she was troubled she promptly skipped over.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" She asked, lacing her words with as much cuteness as was childly possible. The teacher spun around, taking a moment before focusing her attention downward at the petite girl.

"Oh," The teacher hesitated, "We're just trying to decide where to-"

Mitsuki latched onto the boy's arm suddenly, as if her teacher had already said what she was going to say. "Well, then he can sit next to me!" She excitedly suggested.

The crimson haired boy blinked a few times, "A-are you sure?" He asked. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, pulled away from the boy, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't sound so surprised!" She said, turning back to the teacher expectantly, adjusting her black librarian-style glasses.

"I guess I don't see the harm in it..." The woman sighed, probably figuring the pairing for the best possibility.

"Yay!" Mitsuki cheered, taking the boy by the hand and pulling him over to his new desk by the window, where she made him sit before sitting upon her own desktop.

"_I'm_ Mitsuki." She stated, with a trace of authority, "Mitsuki Hannori." She quirked a brow, clearly expecting an introduction in return.

"Ritsu Kasanoda." The boy replied. Mitsuki looked thoughtful for a while, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Ritsu.

"Hm... _Kasa_-kun, let's be friends!"

Mitsuki stirred from her resting place in the back of her family's limo. She lifted her head from her friend's shoulder, bringing his attention to her. He was _not_ a red-haired boy at all. In fact, he was an attractive boy, with light gray, jet black streaked hair.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Sixteen year old Mitsuki nodded, "How long?" The boy looked down at wristwatch for a few seconds.

"Almost an hour." He figured.

"Good," She said, "We're almost there, Hayate." She closed her eyes as she took a breath, '_Let the games begin_.'


	2. Game One: Bingo Is The Name

**First Game:**

**Bingo Is The Name**

"Is the school really paying for this, Kyoya-Senpai?" A brown-eyed Haruhi Fujioka asked, standing at the edge of a strange campground, alongside the rest of the Ouran high school hosts. Kyoya Ohtori adjusted his glasses with a half-bemused look on his face.

"The funny thing, Haruhi, is that the school isn't paying for any of this." Kyoya paused, observing those already enjoying the site, "In fac-"

"Haruhi! Hikaru! Kaoru!" A pretty girl with brown, red, and black hair rushed over, interrupting what would have been Kyoya's tangent. A few hosts noticed that the red of the girl's hair nicely complimented her sky blue eyes. "You three are in my cabin." The girl said, looking straight at Haruhi and the twins.

The twins blinked, "Us?"

The girl nodded the affirmative, "Yeah, Cabin One! It's randomized by year, so I don't know where the rest of your friends go. Oh, by the way..." She paused, "I'm Felicity Hannori, we haven't spoke before. Now, come on you guys!" She said a bit impatiently.

Haruhi walked up to Cabin One, observing a piece of paper tacked to the outside wall. Of course, on closer observation she noticed that the paper had be some sort of specialty paper, and that the words on it were handwritten in golden ink, with a foreign signature at the bottom. She thought that it was signed in English Romanji, but the writing style was far too fanciful for her to be sure.

"Mind reading off the names, while you're at it?" Felicity asked, bringing a handy notebook and pen out of her bag.

Haruhi nodded, "Well, besides from the four of us there's... Mitsuki L. Hannori, Adam Faulkner, and Hayate Fuzukata." Although she was poised to do so, Felicity didn't take down any of these names.

"Oh, Mitsuki must have had her hand in this..." She sighed, "Go on inside and claim the unclaimed beds. I'll be back in a bit." Felicity told them, before wandering away.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, meanwhile, stepped into the cabin. A black-haired boy already sat on one of the beds. His blue eyes drifted over to the door, but when he saw who was there he seemed sorely disappointed. They approached.

"Oh, hey. Have you guys seen Felicity? From our class?" He almost eagerly asked, not recognizing Haruhi's true gender at all.

"Yeah, she just dropped us off." Hikaru casually, almost carelessly replied, not thinking much of it.

The other boy's jaw dropped, "How come _you_ three got found by the good cousin and _I_ got thrown in here by the one that hates my guts?" He gasped.

"She doesn't hate your _guts_, Adam. She just hates who you are as a person." Every turned towards the new voice. Hayate Fuzukata now stood in the doorway, his opalescent eyes set on the formerly unnamed young man, who glared back at him.

"Well, whatever. Felicity is still better." Adam stated.

Hikaru and Kaoru were watching him very carefully, while Haruhi decided to ignore the lot of them and claimed a bed, mumbling something along the lines of, "Of course the bastards _would_ have kitchens..."

Hikaru grinned, "You _like_ that girl, don't you?" He accused Adam, who blanked for a moment.

"What? Wh-what makes you think something like that? Felicity is a friend-..." Adam trailed off as the twins advanced on him. He looked pleadingly at Hayate, but he only leaned on the door frame in a 'fight your own battles' fashion.

"Aww, but it certainly seems like you like her!" Kaoru chuckled. "There's no use denying it!" The twins chorused.

Adam took a few steps back, "You! -Stay away from me!" He shouted as Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.

"We'll help you out, even though we don't know you. Isn't it great?" Hikaru said, giving Adam a broad smile. Each of the two Hitachiin grabbed one of Adam's arms, "We're going to find Felicity-chan!" They announced.

Hayate cleared his throat, "Uh, mind if I tag along?" He asked, when they turned back to the door. Hikaru shrugged indifferently, but Kaoru was beginning to put his finger on something behind the boy's eyes.

"She's probably with Mitsuki." Hayate stated. Kaoru broke into a grin, _'Bingo!'_

* * *

><p>Whoops! I thought I'd already posted chapter one! Sorry! But the good news is that I'll have the second chapter up in a few days, and I'll post the third once I've done the fourth!<p>

So, what do you guys think so far? Things to explain to new readers about the non-Japanese names: Felicity is actually American, which means that she's related to Mitsuki through the fraternal side. Adam is actually Australian, which I think I reference in the next chapter!

See you next time (without the physical seeing)!

MitsukiNori,


	3. Game Two: Aussie And Downer

Game Two

Aussie And Downer

The four boys found Felicity not much later, alongside a girl with long silver and charcoal gray hair and mysterious charcoal gray eyes. Both of the girls, they realized, were clad in some sort of gothic attire.

Felicity was dressed in what would be most appropriate for an American teen; a black tutu style skirt embroidered with skulls, worn over capri leggings, a black t-shirt with red printed skulls, and a pair of red lace fingerless gloves.

The second girl, most likely to be Mitsuki, was going for more of a gothic lolita fashion; a layered lace dress with a corset-style top done up with a purple ribbon, matched with knee-high black lace-up boots and a long fitted jacket.

Hikaru leaned into Adam, "So _that's_ Mitsuki-chan?" He asked, almost seeming to be impressed from her image, or maybe amazed that he never noticed her from class.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty close, even for cousins... Unfortunately." He grumbled uncomfortably.

"Felicity-chan!"

Mitsuki smiled knowingly when she saw that the Hitachiin twins were dragging Adam over. _'This... Is going to be fun~!'_ She thought.

Hikaru shoved Adam slightly aside, whilst still holding him tightly by the arm, "Felicity-chan," He began again, "What do you think of Adam-kun?" He informally asked, giving the girl a slightly wild grin.

Mitsuki discreetly stuck out her tongue at Adam when the others weren't paying attention, and Adam was semi-preoccupied with trying not to look like he wanted to throttle Hikaru.

Kaoru stepped in, "Better yet, _Felicity-chan_..." He jabbed a thumb in Hayate's direction, "What do you think of _him_?" Hayate clearly didn't expect to get dragged into this, Mitsuki noticed, as Hikaru abruptly pulled his brother aside.

"Cous', what's going on?" Felicity suspiciously asked, knowing that Mitsuki just had to have her hand in anything that was more interesting or complicated than it needed to be.

"Some fun that isn't going exactly as planned." Mitsuki sighed, making her way over to Hayate. "How's my Downer?" She greeted him as if she were teasing a puppy.

"I'm not your downer, Tsuki-chan..." He paused, nodding in the direction of the apparently bickering Hitachiins, "Don't your plans usually go well?" He prompted.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh, shush! You know that I-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Everyone nearby froze at Hikaru Hitachiin's shout. When they turned to look at the pair of brothers, Kaoru was walking away from his twin.

"This can't be good..." Adam mumbled, noticing that Hikaru also set about returning. He really wasn't looking forward to any anguish he might come under due to the older Hitchiin.

"Yeah, yeah, _well_... Yate-kun, show me your watch." Instead of waiting for a response, Mitsuki grabbed Hayate's wrist and took a look, "Well, okay Adam, I'm feeling saint-like." She said, taking a deep breath, as Hikaru and Kaoru completely rejoined their group.

Mitsuki broke into a bubbly smile, "Alright kiddies! It's about time to go to the welcome meeting! Come along now, little ones, don't dally! Oh, where's Haruhi? _Adam_, be a dear and fetch him, would you?" Her bubbly smile turned back to a mischievous one, "Back to the cabin with you, Aussie!" She said, slipping into a British accent, as she gave Adam a forceful shove.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan~! Do _you_ know who owns this place?" Hikaru asked, as he caught up with the silver-haired teen.

"Are you serious, Hikaru? You don't know?" Mitsuki inquired. Hikaru shook his head. Mitsuki frowned, "Alas, dear Hikaru! I knew him well." She walked on with Hayate, carrying on another conversation.

"Felicity-chan, what's the problem with your cousin?" Hikaru asked. Felicity gave him a funny look for a moment.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" She paused, "You _are _Hikaru, right? Anyway, everyone loves Mitsuki. She can be a little off... But who in our family isn't?" Felicity shrugged indifferently.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru was becoming only more confused, and Felicity just shook her head.

An ominous figure stood out in the light of the large burning campfire. From what the students could tell, it was a tall man with a medium build, but no one could tell his discerning features. He wore a long dark trench coat what may well have been a suit (as deducted by most from his dress pants), black leather gloves, and a deep blue hat, tilted forward to casually over-shadow his face. Everyone gathered for the welcome meeting wearily kept away from the man, until one Mitsuki Hannori appeared.

"Hello, father!" She over-cheerfully greeted, as she skipped over to the man. He quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"How's my dear daughter?" He asked. He had an equally cheerful and excitable voice, that seemed to surprise numerous people within earshot. Everything went dead.

Mitsuki didn't seem to notice, as she casually replied, "Perfect, as always, father!" If she could say _that_ casually.

Mr. Hannori turned to Felicity, "And my niece..?" He inquired, making her laugh light, and state that she was fine.

Now Mitsuki's father turned to the boy standing next to his daughter, "Ah, I almost missed you, Downer!" He exclaimed.

Hayate stiffened slightly before nodding to the older man, "It's been a while, Freddy." He replied.

'Freddy' chuckled thoughtfully, "Then come over more often! You've already got god grades, kiddie, so you don't have to study so hard!" Coming from Freddy, who only said anything overwhelmingly nice to his own bloodline, this was something like a compliment.

"Yeah, Yate-kun." Mitsuki smirked, "If you go there, I might have a reason to see my dad making googly eyes at Nozomi." She rolled her eyes as her father jumped, "-Yes, daddy, I know that you two are dating." She stated.

Freddy silenced for a moment, "Oh look! Felcity, Adam's coming! He's not very timely, today, is he?" Mitsuki nearly gagged when she saw Adam's face.

"That's a very dignified expression." Adam commented, even though he knew she'd either throttle him or try to break his arm.

But something made the girl take a different approach. She leaned on Hayate, who was apparently used to this kind of thing, "Yate-kun! Adam is picking on me again!" Meanwhile, Freddy had made an 'oh-so-stylish' escape.

Hayate sighed, directing his irritated look at Adam, "Did you _have_ to say it?" He asked, making Mitsuki grin as she skipped over to where Adam had left the young Haruhi Fujioka.

"The Downer and the Aussie can sort it out!" She called back to her friends (with the addition of Adam).

"I never knew that Adam was Australian." Haruhi commented to the girl who now stood expectantly besides her.

Mitsuki leaned to Haruhi's ear, "Honestly, I can understand his Japanese better than his _bloody_ English! -And English just so happens to be my first language!" She gasped dramatically as she leaned away. "I'm Mitsuki, by the way. I'm the Hannori that owns this place."

* * *

><p>And... Number two! Woot! Now I need to finish chapter four so I can give you chapter three, as it's my plan to stay one chapter ahead.<p>

So, what did you think this time, hm? Oh, and who else has been watching the Ouran drama online? Don't you just love Kyoya's actor? It takes a little while to warm up to them, but once you do... Oh man!

Right, so here's the deal. I have almost exactly 7 days before I start college again. Basically, my chapters might come up faster or slower. I'm a art major, so a have a lot of field and lab time ahead, but I will write (something) everyday, just because I really can't sleep if I don't. (And I'm already an insomniatic, so you see why I have to write. -Besides enjoyment.)

I digress!

Since this is a rewrite, I just want to note that some things have been moved forward, and other plotbunnies have been pushed back. Some characters have been tossed, rewritten, or moved to an earlier point in the original timeline. One has been given their original name back because I kept confusing them with another character when I was typing up some of the scenes.

Anway, I hope that you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!

MitsukiNori,


	4. Game Three: A Bipolar Pathological Liar?

There's a reference/bad pun in this chapter... Go find it!

* * *

><p>Game Three<p>

A Bipolar Pathological Liar..?

"Thank you for the hospitality, Hannori-san. -On the behalf of the Host Club." Kyoya stated, gazing upon young Mitsuki Hannori with his best businessman smile as he shook her hand.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, when you're all being used as guinea pigs!" Mitsuki rather cheerfully replied, "Besides, all of this gives me an excuse to meet you," She winked, "After all I've heard! ...You have gorgeous eyes, Ohtori-kun. It's such a shame that you shield them away behind those glasses, though." She frowned, "But I digress! Anyway, you and your friends are welcome to stay a few days longer after the others leave. -I'll certainly be here, and I'd hate to spend the time _completely_ alone." To a stranger, she'd sound as if on the verge of flirting, but those close to her knew that it was just her natural personality. "Well, think about it." She finished, before spotting Hayate in the nearby distance and running away.

"Tsuki-chan!" Hayate gasped, grabbing Mitsuki's hand and pulling her to the back of an isolated cabin. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked, pleadingly staring into her dark eyes.

"Oh gods, who died?" Mitsuki instantly panicked.

Hayate shook his head, "No one." He told her.

"Oh. Okay, so... The favor?" Mitsuki prompted.

"Could you maybe... Get that Hitachiin guy to back off a bit?" Silence. Mitsuki just frowned. "Please?" Insert awkward pause by cabin 12~!

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific about _which one_." Mitsuki said, growing a bit irritated now.

"...The younger one? Come on, Tsuki-chan, you know I'm terrible at that twin thing."

~.~.~.~.

Meanwhile, _"the younger one"_ approached Mitsuki's father. "Hannori-san, have you seen Hayate?" He questioned the older man.

"Don't worry, he's probably with my daughter! Perfectly safe! He may not be mentally intact, but he'll be physically intact. -After all, he's in that lucky five percent!" Freddy teasingly answered, making Kaoru doubt the seriousness of the statement.

"Huh? ...But I thought that Hayate was Felicity's friend." Kaoru said, giving a rather quizzical look.

"What?" Freddy paused, "Hayate's a good kid, of course all _three_ of them are friends. Well, them with Adam, too... But Adam is an Aussie, so he doesn't count in the general mixture of things. But anyway, Hayate's been Mitsuki's friend longer than Felicity has been in Japan." He told Kaoru, who blinked a few times.

"Really? Are you serious?" Kaoru sighed.

Freddy shrugged, "Could be. You'll never really know, will you?" He began to nonchalantly walk away, "I _could_ be a wizard-animagus escaped from prison!" He called over his shoulder before running for it.

Kaoru paled, "...Was he just messing with me?"

"Who are you talking to, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked, as he approached the younger Hitachiin.

"Oh! Kyoya... What do you know about Mitsuki-san?" There was a slight pause, in which Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Hannori-san? She's an eldest child, her parents are divorced. She speaks at least three languages, which are English, French, and Japanese. Her father is from America, but met her mother in France. However, she's half Japanese by blood, as well as a quarter each of French and German. She was named as an heiress to at least five of her relations. In middle school she was Captain of the Karate Club, and a member of the Kendo Club." Kyoya frowned, "Her family... Has the best connections, Kaoru. They're well-liked individuals, and they're usually the best in whatever they choose to do. Don't upset any of the Hannoris, or your family won't be doing business, anymore. Do you understand?" Kyoya stared him dead in the eyes, making Kaoru nod uncomfortably.

Kyoya sighed, "Good. Believe it or not, both of our names are on their list of connections, and they're good people if you don't manage to piss them off."

~.~.~.~.~.

"So..." Mitsuki began, twirling a lock of silver around her finger. "Exactly how much help are you wanting, _Yate-kun_?"

Hayate hesitated again. He never liked the idea of asking Mitsuki for a favor, because he knew she'd find a way to twist it around, get something out of it, and still ask for something else in return. She always got something else in return... -Not that he really minded that much.

"Just... Keep him from getting any more funny ideas about the nature of my relationship with your cousin." Hayate sighed, shaking his head at what they both knew was quite a silly idea, indeed.

Mitsuki shrugged with semi-indifference, "Okay, Yate-kun. You know that I'd do any thing for you..." She paused, taking a breath, as if sh needed to calm herself, "Just know that you'll be owing me... _Big_ time, chump." She warned.

"Ah, crap, he's coming..." Mitsuki perked up instantly, "Leave it to me!" She said, before jogging over to where Kaoru Hitachiin was approaching.

"Hey, Hitachiin! Let's hang out for a while!" Mitsuki suggested, as she slid to a stop before him.

"Actually, I-" Mitsuki grabbed him by the arm, cutting off his speech effectively enough.

"Come on, kiddo, you _can't_ say no to me~!" Mitsuki sang, as she dragged Kaoru far, far away.

"You sure are hyper." Kaoru commented, noticing that she was bouncily rushing them along.

"Hitachiin, Hayate isn't in love with Felicity." Mitsuki stated, with her reoccuring tone as if she were commenting on the weather, instead of someone's love life.

"Mitsuki-san, how can you be so sure? And what if Felicity-"

Mitsuki cut across, "Felicity doesn't love _my_ Yate-kun! Those two are my best friends, I would know if they were in love with each other! Anyway, they're both mutually in love with someone else." She finished here, flicking back her bangs.

"Mutually..?" Kaoru repeated.

Mitsuki scoffed, "Meaning that the other person loves them back." She sounded slightly irate, now.

"So... I can still help him out! Who's the girl? -Wait, it _is_ a girl, right?" Kaoru excitably asked.

Mitsuki threw him a dirty look, "You're so bogus! You don't even know if I'm lying to you or not!" She flung her hands in the hair, walking backward ahead of him, now.

"Why would you lie about it?" Kaoru pointedly inquired.

Again, Mitsuki scoffed, "I'm a bipolar, pathological _liar_!" She shrugged again, "But I could be lying about that, too."

Kaoru was almost speechless for a few seconds, "But you can't have been lying! There's no reason for it!" Of course, being one of the "Little Devils" he knew that there was _one_ reason why she might be lying...

"I don't need a reason _if_ I'm a pathological liar!" Mitsuki laughed, "Confusing, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Right, so... I actually meant to post this chapter a few weeks ago, when I started to finish off "Game Four", but... Well, I obviously forgot! Sorry about that! .<br>But did you find my bad little pun? Sorry, I had to... I love Sirisu Black, after all!  
>The good news today, is that you may get "Game Four" relatively soon. It could be the next few days, or sometime next week. It depends on how much I die after my Japanese Culture exam tomorrow (hopefully not too much, since I've aced every quiz), and how quickly I pull out two essays out of nowhere. If I'm in a good mood, I might even type up the next chapter tomorrow night... We'll see.<p>

So what did you think? I've particularly enjoyed writing conversations for Mitsuki when she's with the twins individually for the this fanfic thus far. I may have mentioned before, but I've moved up some events, and certain pairings from where they were in the original "Hitachiin Hookup".

Is anyone else madly in love with Hayate, or am I alone over here? .

Well, review and all that~! (Thanks for reading!)

MitsukiNori,


	5. Game Four: The Sadist

Surprise! Updated again! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Game Four<p>

The Sadist

If his eldest daughter asked him, Freddy Hannori wouldn't be able to answer the question of why he called the Host Club males to a surprise meeting. He loathed business meetings! But, somehow spontaneous meetings like this were fun, so he often found himself having them. Normally, they were silly family meetings... But not this morning.

"You're late!" Freddy chided, as Kyoya and Hunny approached.

"It's morning, be thankful that we showed up." Kyoya mumbled. Freddy shrugged off the comment, as it was of no use to him.

"Alright, kiddies! Let's play a game!" Freddy decided, causing the Ouran hosts to stir.

"A game?" Hunny _almost_ innocently repeated.

Freddy nodded, "I'm challenging each of you boys to find the weaknesses of my daughter and niece!" For a father, he seemed awful happy about exploiting his daughter's weaknesses.

"I don't think Mitsu-chan would like that..." Hunny commented, clutching the pink bunny plush his grandmother had made for him long ago.

"She'll forgive me, later!" Freddy told him, not appearing to be concerned, but also not mentioning if the hosts would be forgiven.

Tamaki Suou turned to the small senior, "Do you know Hannori-san's daughter, Hunny-Senpai?" He asked.

"Sort of... We used to talk more when she was in middle school." Hunny shrugged.

Freddy chuckled, "Of course that gives him an advantage over you, Tamaki. Mitsuki will only reveal her weakness in front of someone she _actually_ likes."

~.~.~.~

"What do you think they're talking about?" Felicity asked, sitting on a bench next to her cousin. Today, Felicity wore similar clothes to the day before.

Mitsuki, however, wore a mint green sundress and a white lace shrug. She clicked her heels together, "Nothing good, but I doubt that it has anything to do with us." She said, seeming not all that interested.

"So, what are _you_ up to?" Felicity questioned, giving Mitsuki a hard stare, making the other girl shift uncomfortably.

"Oh! I forgot to speak to Ohtori about _that_! -Fel, things are going to change for us, I hope you know that." Mitsuki said, before skipping away.

Felicity frowned, "Ohtori, huh?"

~.~.~

"Excuse me, everyone!" Mitsuki approached the six boys and her father, "I was wondering if I may-" She found her sentence being choked off as she found herself being pulled away.

The five remaining boys stared at the retreating figures, "I guess that means that Hikaru is participating!" Freddy commented, "Oh, and Kyoya? I'll leave you in charge of any prizes there might be." He grinned, "But that doesn't mean you can't play!"

~.~.~.~

"Wait! Hitachiin! Where are you—bleh—taking me?" Mitsuki gasped, her wrist in the elder twin's grasp.

"Ah! Here we are!" Hikaru announced, pulling the girl into what seemed to be some sort of cave. Mitsuki just blinked a few times as he led her inside.

"Ah, Hikaru..." Mitsuki found herself saying in a confused whisper, as she gently pulled her hand away from the boy.

Hikaru turned to her, "You look very cute in that, Mitsuki-chan. But I think the clothes you were wearing yesterday suited you more." He smiled, making Mitsuki jolt. "Well, let's explore!" Again, Hikaru grabbed her, this time catching her hand.

"Hitachiin, what do you think you're doing?" She was using a moderately authoritative tone with him, but there was still a gentleness to it.

"I thought you'd be more adventurous." Hikaru commented, not looking at the girl now, sounding unsatisfied.

"Oi! Oi!" Mitsuki sped up until she could turn so that she was looking at him face to face, her hand still held in his. "I'm adventurous, I just happen to be smart enough to _not_ do anything _stupid_!" She snapped, walking backwards as Hikaru hadn't stopped moving.

"It's not _stupid_ if it's an adventure! -Don't you know that adventure runs the risk of injry?" Hikaru asked.

Mitsuki gaped at him, "What planet are _you_ from? That's a death wish, you idiot! Gods, I knew that you were messed up, but seriously?"

Hikaru stopped in his tracks, dropping his grasp. "So what if I'm messed up? It doesn't make any difference." He stated, eying Mitsuki coldly before passing her by.

"Hitachiin?" Mitsuki called after him.

"Don't call me that!"

Mitsuki gave a low growl and sat on a nearby boulder, "I was just concerned..." She mumbled.

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, you guys... What's going on? -Ack, don't touch me, Tamaki!" Felicity pushed away the older blond, "Have you guys seen Mitsuki? I haven't seen her since she went to speak to Kyoya." She said.

Kyoya's expression briefly reflected confusion, "I haven't spoken to her, today..." He replied, "But Hikaru was dragging her away, last time I saw her. He's probably still with your cousin."

Felicity folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah, well, I'm going to ask Hayate if he's seen her."

"Hitachiin? Hitachiin?" Mitsuki called out, as she wandered through the dank cave, thankful for the dimmed lights she had ordered to be installed within all natural and unnatural caves on the campsite. She listened for a moment, but met silence. "Hikaru-kun?" She tried.

"I'm right here." Mitsuki jumped as she heard voice from around the corner. As Mitsuki approached, she found Hikaru sitting with his back against the dark cavern wall. She dropped down to her knees and gave him a careful smile.

"Gomen, neh?" She apologized, tilting her head so that her hair swung to one side. Truth be told, she had no idea why she was saying that she was sorry.

"Say, Hikaru-kun, why did you join the Host Club?" Mitsuki decided ask. Hikaru just managed to look more irritated. "I guess that it's for the entertainment value, isn't it? ...Is this what they call the silent treatment? Very cute, Hikaru-kun. -Only one problem; cute isn't your brand. Kaoru could pull off cute, but not you." Mitsuki seemed to pull this all out of thin (or possibly thick) air, but she believed that every word was still true.

"Kaoru isn't _cute_!" Hikaru snapped.

"He lives! -No, maybe not in the same sense as Hunny, but he _is_. You, on the other hand..." She smirked, "Well... To be continued."

Hikaru suddenly looked alarmed, "What does that mean?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "It means that I find you attractive, you dolt!" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I can really tell when you insult me as soon as you've said anything nice." Hikaru huffed, as he stood up and stretched.

Mitsuki hopped up as well, "I can't help that I might be a little bit of a sadist."

"You're... _What_?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hayate, are you really in love with Felicity-san?"

Hayate Fuzukata glared at Kaoru, "Like I told you a million times already, she's a _friend_!" He snapped.

A hand rested on the boy's shoulder, "Who's a friend?"

Hayate jumped, "Geh! _Felicity_!" He paused, "Felicity, we're friends, right?" He asked, already recovered from the initial shock of her abrupt appearance.

Felicity shrugged, "I guess my cousin would call you my friend by osmosis, or something. But what do I have to do with your conversation I've dropped in on?" She questioned in turn, perching on the bench with the two boys.

"It's nothing." Hayate said, "Kaoru's just being stupid." He still didn't look the other two in the eyes.

Kaoru twitched, "I'm just trying to find out who _this guy_ is in love with." He stated.

Felicity just laughed, "Wow, you're right, Hayate! He _is_ an idiot!"

Kaoru tensed, "I'll have you know that _I'm_ the _smart_ twin! Everyone knows that!" He shouted, clenching his fists and trying not to lose it too much.

"Kaoru, I'm just saying that if you actually knew Hayate, it'd be obvious who he's in love with." Felicity told him, standing again with a slightly disappointed look. "Now, help me look for Mitsuki, Downer."

Hayate blinked, "Wait, what happened to her?"

~.~.~.~.~

"Come on, you're not _ really_ a sadist, are you?" Hikaru asked, following Mitsuki's leave through nature's hallway.

"Oh, who knows for sure? I mean, I always thought that the shoe fit." She paused to give an awkward laugh, "My dad is definitely a sadist, and if I have to take after someone I'd rather be a sadist than a nutso. But I think that lots of black-belts just have to be sadists." She said, very matter-of-factly.

"Hunny-Senpai isn't a sadist." Hikaru pointed out.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Yasuchika might be. See? 50/50." She said, proudly straightening her back.

"Wait a second... Since when are you a black-belt?" Hikaru looked as if something had suddenly occurred to him.

Mituski shrugged, "Oh, since I was ten? Yeah, it was two years after I became friends with Yate-kun." She had a thoughtful smile, as if remembering something wonderful. Hikaru didn't reply. "We've been in here a while, haven't we?" Mitsuki naturally changed the subject, "I wonder if our friends are worried, yet..." She said. As if they wouldn't! Bah!

"I'm sure that _your_ friends are worried about _you_." Hikaru said, feeling even more irritated.

But Mitsuki only became worried again, "Hikaru-kun, tell me what's wrong." No reply, "Are you still mad at Kaoru?"

Hikaru froze, "So what if I am?" He shot.

Mitsuki blinked, "You know, you're right about Felicity and Adam." She said, although she looked less than happy about it.

"Then why aren't they already together?" He had a point, and Mitsuki knew it. However, she wasn't about to lose.

"Because," Mitsuki dramatically rolled her eyes, "_Oh, the Aussie and the American, we never saw __**that**__ one coming!_ Come on, of course the foreigners get together! -But," She became more serious, "That's why they aren't together. Society. Well... Society and I. Plus, Adam is kind of stupid." She finished.

"I'm sure he appreciates that you think so." Hikaru unenthusiastically joked.

"To tell you the truth, Hikaru-kun, I kind of hate him."

* * *

><p>So, that's a little longer than the last chapter, too.<br>Has anyone noticed that I seem to be making fun of the twins..? . I love the twins!  
>And look, I pointed out a stereotype plotline that's in here... But honestly, I keep forgetting that those two are supposed to be "foreigners".<br>And yes, I know that it jumps around a bit...

Here's a question for anyone who cares to answer it: If Kyoya _were_ to give the winner of the "weakness" game, what do you think it would be? If I like it, I may use it. Maybe. Who knows. (You would be given credit, of course. ^.^ )

MitsukiNori,


	6. Game Five: Entertainment Value

Game Five

Entertainment Value

"Kyoya, tell me what's going on!" Felicity slammed her hands on the picnic table, looking both frazzled and pissed off.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Felicity-san." Kyoya lied, nearly ignoring the girl.

"Yes, you do. Ever since you guys had that meeting with my uncle, Tama-baka and the others keep popping up!" Of course, it would be just like her uncle to put the group of boys up to something. "I'm guessing that its some sort of game uncle Freddy put you up to." She added.

"I have nothing to say on this matter." Kyoya told her, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own. -But have you really not seen Mitsuki pop up anywhere? I haven't seen her for hours, now. Hayate is still looking for her..." Felicity trailed off as Kyoya met her eyes.

"She still hasn't come back?" Kyoya paused with a sigh, "I suppose this means that I have to help you." He decided, closing the lid of his laptop as he stood.

"You don't have to, I can just let Mitsuki believe that you're a jerk if you don't." Not that he couldn't be one, either way...

~.~.~.~.~

"I'm not so sure that we should go _towards_ the light at the end of the tunnel. It usually means that you're dead." Mitsuki realized, when they finally neared the exit.

"I'm not sure if this qualifies as a tunnel..." Hikaru commented, slightly disturbed by the thought.

"Still, though; The light at the end. I don't believe that Hades would think that I'm a good person." Mitsuki said, running a hand through her hair.

"Hades?" Hikaru skeptically repeated.

"Greek mythology? God of the Underworld? God of the Damned? The dead?" Hikaru still looked confused. "Don't you read? Oh, what's a good example..?" She frowned, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians? No? Well, that's mostly on American read, anyway..." She shook her head, "Forget it, I give up. Let's get out of here. If we end up in the Underworld I'll just push a boulder up a hill for all eternity or something." Mitsuki grumbled, shuffling forward.

"I'm alive!" Mitsuki cheered, a short while later, as she and Hikaru stepped outside.

~.~.~

"Oh, look, there they are. See, Kyoya? They're fine."

"Shut up, Tamaki. I wasn't worried."

"Tsuki-chan!" Mitsuki perked up when she heard the third voice speak the very familiar nickname, and waved to her long-time friend. Hayate walked over, looking relieved. "Jeez, you had us worried! We were looking for you for hours!" He said, giving a small sigh of relief.

Mitsuki's expression softened as her eyes rested on Hayate's face. "You were worried about me, Yate-kun? You're so sweet~!" She commented, making Hayate's body language stiffen awkwardly.

"Wha-I... Of course I was worried about you! I mean, we're friends..."

There was a short pause as the others watched, "Right... Friends." Everyone felt awkward at the scene, and rather than checking on the formerly missing teens, they began talking amongst themselves. Mitsuki jumped as Hikaru brushed past her, and made his way over to where Adam was speaking to her cousin... Just to give Adam a rough push forward.

"Holy sh-..." Hayate had already clapped a hand over Mitsuki's mouth before she could say anything more about what Adam and Felicity were doing.

"No, Tsuki-chan, you're not having a bad dream." Hayate assured her. Mitsuki translated his words to this, "Yes, Tsuki-chan, Adam _is_ kissing your cousin."

Mitsuki slapped Hayate's hand away, "...I'd rather take on the boulder..." She murmured, "But I guess that's the point..."

~.~

Adam and Felicity drew apart, both instantly staring at the ground at their feet, entirely aware of the audience. Mitsuki noticed, too, and as much as she hated to do it, she gave two claps of her hands and spoke. "Okay, kids. Let's give them some privacy." She turned to Kyoya, "I'd like to speak with you if you've got time, Ohtori." Kyoya just nodded before following her back to the cabins.

"I suppose you want something from me?" Kyoya asked, as they sat in an empty office in the main building. It didn't seem all that strange that Mitsuki had locked the door behind them.

"Perhaps." She allowed, sliding onto the large chair behind the desk. "Ohtori, I suppose you think that you know everything about me."

"Perhaps." Kyoya smirked.

"Ohtori, I suggest that we keep this simple. If you don't say anything about any of my family matter, then I won't spill Haruhi's secret gender." Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously as Mitsuki continued on, "Of course, I bore relatively easily, and seeing as ousting Haruhi as a female would provide me with entertainment, you'll have to comply to some demands of mine."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses so that they sat properly again, "What kinds of demands?" He inquired.

"We'll start with the easy things, like me joining the Host Club."

~.~.~.~.~

"Its Mitsuki-san, isn't it?" Hayate ignored the other teen's question. "Its your beloved Tsuki-chan, isn't it?" Kaoru question, instead.

Hayate turned a page of his book, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaoru sighed, "You always say that."

Hayate glared at him, "Because you're always going to be wrong." He told him.

"But I'm not. You know that I'm right." Kaoru insisted, "If I'm wrong, then tell me that you don't like her."

Hayate stared at him for a while, "If she overheard something like that... She would kill me."

"Who would kill you, kiddo?" Freddy asked, as he appeared behind two boys, clapping Hayate's shoulders.

Kaoru though for a few seconds before saying, "Hey Freddy, did you know that this guy is in love with your daughter?"

But Freddy didn't even blink, "Yeah, so? Lots of guys have little crushes on her. -Why don't you?" He paused with a smirk, "Or do you? _Hm_?" Kaoru couldn't actually see Freddy's eyes, but for some reason felt as if there was some reason felt as if there was some sort of malicious intent being directed at him.

"Me? _Me?_ Wha-I-... I barely know your daughter! Besides, if I did have a crush on her, I wouldn't stand a chance simply because of how well the competition knows her." Kaoru said, trying not to seem too interested in the idea.

Freddy didn't look at all impressed by the reply. "Not so. You're a host, aren't you? _There's_ your winning ticket. My daughter is a romantic."

Kaoru twitched, "I'm not interested in her that way." He repeated himself under his breath after initially stating this.

Freddy chuckled, "But you just admitted that you're actually interested in her. -Just in a different way. But kiddies, I wonder what the two of you would do if a fire was lit from behind." With this final muse, he strode away.

Hayate glanced at Kaoru, "Now you know what you've been putting me through. I'd recommend making up with your brother before the Queen starts making threats."

~.~.~.~

Mitsuki sat on a bench with Felicity, letting out a small sigh. She glanced at her cousin for a moment before speaking. "So... Adam?"

Felicity tried not to smile, "You already know." She said.

Mitsuki nodded with a frown, "What's with our family finding their _loves_ so early on in their lives? Youth is for fun, trial and errors, finding out who you are and what the hell you're going to do for the rest of your life. People shouldn't be settling down so early in life."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I'm not settling down, cous'." She told her.

Mitsuki clicked her tongue, "You're different from the family, true. But you'll probably still get engaged around the same time as your parents did. -I'm not kidding, Fel!"

Felicity thought about this for a moment, "Is this why you're not dating anyone? -Its your family, too." She pointed out.

"That, and persimmons are out of season right now... -Kidding. Nah, because I'm not tied down, I have the freedom to do anything. -I can even flirt shamelessly, if I want." She said, now grinning and sounding more like herself.

"Uh... You _do_ flirt shamelessly." Felicity stated, thinking of her cousin's behavior towards one boy in particular.

Mitsuki's thoughts similarly went to the same boy, but instead, she said, "That's not flirtation, that's admiration."

"Who's admiring who?" Both girls merely blinked at the male voice, having grown used to the owner's sudden appearances over time.

"Nothing worth worrying about, father." Mitsuki said, very smoothly excusing the question and the intrusion.

From beneath the shadow of his fedora hat, Freddy eyed his daughter. "I was just speaking with the Downer and Rascal Number Two." He mentioned, wanting to gauge his daughter's reaction.

"Oh? Was the conversation good? Any high points?" She asked, her voice almost sounding as if she didn't care.

"The Little Rascal was asked if he liked you a bit more than he should... He denied it." Freddy told her.

Mitsuki leaned forward, clearly looking interested. "So?" She pushed.

"He did it too quickly and too much." Freddy said, a little too cheerfully. -But then again, he was an Hannori.

Felicity sighed, "If he really didn't like her, he wouldn't freak out so much, right?" She thought aloud.

Mitsuki stuck out her tongue, "Good. You learn from experience, unlike other family members." She teased, "Hm... But Little Rascal Number Two..? Father, that couldn't be code name for Kaoru, could it?" She queried.

Freddy rocked back onto the heels of his feet, "Depends. What made you come to that conclusion?" He asked his daughter.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "He's the second-born in a set of twins, and you know this." She said, looking slightly disapproving of her father.

Freddy chuckled, "And he's been spending a lot of time with the Downer, yea? Ah well, do you plan on investigating this _Rascal_?" He prompted.

Mitsuki shrugged, "Perhaps, after we go back to school." She allowed, "Or maybe not until we're second-years... That's not too far off."

"Mitsuki, isn't Kaoru your type?" Felicity asked, "At least in looks...And genetics."

Mitsuki gave a slight pause before she answered this, "You mean because he's a twin? Uh..." She blushed slightly, "But its not as if I like sets. It something to do with _a_ twin." Here, she stood up and stretched. "I think we should head back to the cabin. Haruhi is cooking dinner, and it should be ready soon... Good night, father." But her father had already gone.

~.~.~.~

"Haruhi, it looks delicious!" Mitsuki exclaimed, as she and Felicity entered Cabin One.

Haruhi smiled at the other two girls, "Thanks. You're just in time." She replied.

Mitsuki made a point of ignoring Adam while sharing short greetings with her other cabin-mates.

"Hey, Mitsuki-san?" Kaoru grabbed the girl's attention a short while later, after they had all started to eat. "You like Hayate, don't you? You certainly seem to be very...possessive of him." Everyone stiffened, except for Mitsuki, who didn't seem to have missed a beat before her reply.

"He's my friend, and he wouldn't be if I didn't like him." She answered.

"I don't think that's the type of _like_ he was referring to..." Hikaru mumbled.

Mitsuki eyed the older twin for a moment, "Speaking up for your brother, hm? No matter... Its true that I may act very _protective_ of Yate-kun, but I'm equally so of Felicity. Its not remotely suspicious." She was fairly used to giving her replies on this subject.

"Hm. And you flirt with all of your male friends?" Kaoru inquired, quirking a brow.

"Not all of them, just the attractive ones..." Mitsuki leaned slightly across the table, towards Kaoru. "Like yourself." She added with a smirk.

Felicity looked around at the others, "Funny, that this is the dinner conversation, after Mitsuki had just rambled on to me about her _freedom_ to flirt with anyone because she isn't _tied down_. Also, it _is_ all of her male friends, due to her vanity."

"Oi!"

"But she doesn't have that many."

"Double oi!"

Hikaru smirked, "Your vanity, huh?"

Adam's eyes slid to the elder Hitachiin, noticing the tone of his voice. "Its more like Mitsuki wouldn't bother with a guy that she wouldn't think of dating." He said.

"Shut up, Aussie!"

"See?"

"..."

* * *

><p>AN:

So, did you recognize the weird references? Hm? I hope that you enjoyed it~!

Also, I'm placing the first part of this story towards the end of Haruhi's first year at Ouran, manga timeline... Although not every event will be physically written into this story, most of it does happen.

Another thing, I can't be sure of when you'll be getting another update, since I start a new quarter at my college this Thursday... I'll get you an update as soon as possible, though!

Next chapter, we're heading to the beach, yo~! Thanks for reading!

MitsukiNori,


	7. Game Six: Part One: Kiss

Welcome to "Game Six: Part One"! I'll warn you now that this is a two part "Game". ^.^ Enjoy~!

(And for those who have reviewed and alerted recently and in the past, thank you very much~!)

* * *

><p>Game Six: Part One<p>

Kiss, Kiss...

"Ohtori~!" Mitsuki greeted as she appeared behind the _Cool Type_. She casually leaned over Kyoya, her arms slipped over his shoulders.

"Mitsuki-san." Kyoya returned her greeting.

"No need for formalities, Ohtori. I don't care for those. Anyway, are we in agreement on _that_ matter?" If he said no, she could simply strangle him until he decided otherwise.

Kyoya nodded stiffly, "Perhaps Tamaki will find that it would benefit Haruhi's school life if we had another girl in the Host Club." He paused, "One willing to keep her secret." He added, with a warning edge.

"So long as it benefits me." Mitsuki agreed, "But that idiot must _really_ have fallen for the girl. After all, there are other ways to repay a debt."

But Kyoya chuckled slightly at this, "But none of them would appeal half as much to Tamaki. _You_ know that." He said.

"Oh yes, I do. -And I only met him the one time prior to now." She said, as if she were cheerfully remembering.

"By your own choice?" Kyoya asked.

"Not exactly." Mitsuki replied, "Well, I'll see you in a bit, since it looks like everyone is heading out." But Kyoya caught her hand as she began to pull away.

"What is your greatest fear? Or rather, your phobia?" He questioned.

Mitsuki thought about her answer for a long moment, before saying, "Kyoya, where's the fun in the game if I simply tell you the answers to all of life's greatest mysteries. Ja ne." She yanked her hand away, but after turning, she paused. "Also, I think you meant to ask about my weakness, that's different from a phobia or fear. -Just so you know." Oh yes, because she neglected to mention that she already found out the details about a certain little game.

~.~.~.~.~

"Haru-chan, aren't you going to the beach with everyone?" Hunny asked, as he skipped over to the incognito girl.

"Ah, I don't really know if I feel up to it, today. Sorry, Senpai." Haruhi calmly replied.

"Oh, come on~! Haruhi, its not as if you actually have a choice!" Mitsuki said, as she walked up from behind the other girl.

"No offense, but what exactly do you mean by that?" Was Haruhi's less than enthusiastic reply.

"The meaning is... That you're coming." Mitsuki leaned over to add in a whisper, "Maybe if you act like you're having fun with me, _Tama-baka_ won't bother you about being more... _Lady-like._"

Haruhi froze for a few seconds, then nodded. "I guess I _am_ going, after all." She sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So... Are you going to head out to the beach, too, Vitani?" Adam asked, attempting to sound casual, and actually not doing too badly.

"Looks like it. Mitsuki would freak out if I didn't, since everyone _has_ to go. Still, it should be fun. Do you know if the twins are still fighting?" Vitani asked in turn, as she put one of her notebooks in her bag, along with a few pens.

"Oh, I spoke to Hikaru about that. It seems that they've called a truce since they've developed an _interest_ in your cousin." Adam shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure of what he should make of it.

"My uncle thinks that Kaoru likes her." Vitani said, with a worried laugh.

"...He didn't tell Mitsuki that, did he?"

"..."

~.~.~.~.~

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Mitsuki pulled the girl along, "Let's go _this_ way! Now, see?" She gestured grandly at the ocean, "Isn't it beautiful? -Like me?" She smirked, and batted her eyes prettily.

Haruhi thought for a moment as she hesitated to answer. She looked out at the ocean view, which was (indeed) gorgeous. Then, she took a good at Mitsuki. She knew that the richer girl was apparently very popular among her own customers at the Host Club, but she never really saw Mitsuki socialize with people outside of her select circle friends. At least, not before this camping trip. Haruhi was finding that Mitsuki had a very strong personality, and she could be pushy (like just now), but she clearly mean well. And yes, looking at her now, Haruhi could see how she was also popular with the guys. So, Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Haruhi, do you have someone that you like?" Mitsuki asked, facing away and at the ocean as she spoke

"No, of course not. I'm trying to focus on my studies, frivolities." Haruhi curtly replied.

"But at our age, its normal to be interested in a few guys. Or have you really not realized-" Mitsuki stopped herself for a moment, "Never mind, forgive me."

Haruhi shook her head, "But what about you? It seems like a lot of guys have shown an interest in you."

Mitsuki laughed, "True, but most of them are boring, Haruhi." She flipped her hair back, "And what's the point of a man if he's boring? If he were more beautiful than I, I still wouldn't be attracted."

Haruhi gave a weak laugh "Is that so?"

"Of course! Haruhi, the point of a man is to have someone for entertainment, not to have something pretty to look at. But, all the same, I might not be interested if he weren't at least a little cute. I mean, you don't know a person right off the bat. When we first meet someone, all we notice is the way they look, because you can tell a lot from that. But its also true that some people primp themselves to be the polar opposite of their personality. However, one could learn a lot from the person's body language, and the way they speak, and then we can uncover the intentions beneath the actions. Its simple, really. Mitsuki explained.

"Does that really work?" Haruhi wondered.

Mitsuki smiled at her and nodded, "But if you just need to know if their intentions are good ore bad, all you need to do is look in their eyes... So long as you _can_ read the emotion... Oh, and if they blink a lot, that's generally a bad thing."

Haruhi didn't know why she believed what Mitsuki was saying, she just felt like the girl _knew_ what she was saying.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hunny-Senpai, why... Why are you shoving Usa-chan in my face? Its cute, but I'm not sure about what's going on." Vitani deadpanned, blinking at the pink plush bunny.

Mitsukuni hesitated to answer at first, as he pulled Usa-chan back into his arms. "Erm... Its good that you're not scared of him Feli-chan~!" He giggled.

But Felicity's confused expression didn't end, "Scared? Why would you think...? Wait, you're _still_ doing that!" She frowned, "Hunny-Senpai, why don't you try Mitsuki? She loves any type of attention. She'd probably agree with that saying about any publicity being good publicity."

"Publicity, huh..?"

~.~.~

"I'm going to KILL you, you idiots!" Mitsuki screeched, as she chased after both of the Hitachiin brothers. Felicity walked over to where Tamaki was watching the scene with his mouth more than slight agape.

"What did they do?" She asked the blond, assuming that he knew.

"I... I don't think you want to know..." Tamaki mumbled.

"I'm sure that Mitsuki will tell me later, then." Felicity shrugged, thinking that she hoped that her cousin didn't break their arms _too_ badly. -Because she knew that her cousin wouldn't actually kill them... '_Right?_'

At this point, Mitsuki had wholeheartedly tackled one of the twins (Felicity was pretty sure that it was Hikaru, but it was hard to tell from the short distance) and the other one had managed to run away, but having heard his brother call out for help, he turned back... -_That_ was the biggest mistake he could have made.

Back at the actual scene of this, Mitsuki was fighting to catch her breath. She was currently crouched over Hikaru, having thrown Kaoru over her shoulder when he'd come to "help" his brother (and he now laid on his back somewhere relatively nearby).

"You... Bastard..." Mitsuki choked out, having not noticed that they were partially submerged in the shallowest part of the water.

Hikaru, however, noticed how soaked they both were, and managed a slight smirk. "Well, isn't this a suggestive position?" He joked.

Mitsuki's eyes widened, "Sh-shut up!" She gasped.

"Look... I'm sorry, we screwed up. It won't happen aga-" But Mitsuki had now pressed her lips against his, effectively cutting him off... -And for all to see, too. Like he had said, they _were_ in a suggestive position, anyway. After a long moment, Mitsuki pulled away, and Hikaru just stared at her as she stood and walked away.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Mitsuki mumbled, as she walked past her cousin with a sort of dazed expression.

"Cous', you just kissed Hikaru Hitachiin." Felicity began, to which Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay... We'll talk later, then." Knowing that she probably wouldn't get a better offer, Felicity left it at that. -For now.

Nearby, Kyoya Ohtori chuckled, "Well, isn't this an interesting development..."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Were you surprised by that last bit (although, the title hinted at it, I guess)? I actually hadn't planned on writing that, but it sort of just made its way into the chapter. As for what the twins actually did, you may find out in part two. You'll also find out why Mitsuki decided to kiss Hikaru.<p>

Oh, and sorry about the spacing being kind of close together, recently... I forgot to fix it, and I only noticed it when I was reading through this for a refresher. .

Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I love hearing what you think, too~!

MitsukiNori,


	8. Game Six: Part Two:Kiss

Hey, everyone~! Were you guys surprised in the last chapter? The current events involving Hikaru weren't in the original version of Hitachiin Hookup. Nope, not at all. Although, there was a kiss around this time, as well. Haha. Enjoy part two, now~!

* * *

><p>Game Six: Part Two<p>

...Kiss...

"So, what was the deal between you and Hikaru?" Felicity questioned Mitsuki, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"He's the one who started the whole thing. -Him and Kaoru." Mitsuki said, biting down on her lip.

Felicity shook her head, "I figured out that much." She said, "Get to the part where you thought it was a good idea to kiss Hikaru, of all people."

Mitsuki hesitated, "Erm... He provoked me. Its his own fault." She insisted.

Felicity tried not to laugh, "He provoked you...Into kissing him?"

Mitsuki blushed, "Not exactly... But he did say that we were in a suggestive position..." She wasn't giving up; it _was_ Hikaru's fault.

"You were on top of him cous'. Whose fault is that?" Felicity sighed.

"His. -Like I said, he started the whole thing. And anyway, it was worth it. Last I checked, Hikaru was being grilled by ten of our classmates. -All males." She broke into a cocky smile, "Out of those ten, I've already turned down five."

Felicity stared at her cousin, "So you've set your fanboys on him for '_stealing you away from them_'... So then... Why aren't there any of Hitachiin's fangirls mauling you and clawing at the door?" She asked, knowing that Hikaru and Kaoru were quite popular, as well.

"Because most of them know me. Remember _all_ of those clubs I joined back in middle school? That's how I became so popular..." Mitsuki trailed off.

"But why not kiss Kaoru instead of Hikaru? I thought you were going to see if that little rumor was true or not." Felicity wondered aloud.

"Like I told you before; later. For now, it'll work better to see his reaction to my kiss with Hikaru. That'll work, right? Plus, I still don't want to be tied down. That being said, maybe I should flirt with Kyoya, now? I don't want those boys to get any silly ideas without me. Ja ne." Mitsuki skipped away, merrily ignoring Hikaru as she passed him outside.

"Kyoya Ohtori~!"

Kyoya looked up, "Oh, Mitsuki. Where did you run off to?" He asked her, though seeming unimpressed by her presence.

Mitsuki shrugged, "Fel and I were just checking out the so-called tourist center." She told him.

Kyoya nodded, noticing the towel that she had wrapped around her lower waist, over her swimsuit. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw around my hosts after today." He said, as Mitsuki slid into Tamaki's abandoned reclining beach chair.

"_I'd_ appreciate it if your little hosts didn't go through _all_ of my belongings. Now, Ohtori...Let's play nice." Mitsuki leaned back with a satisfied sigh, "Besides, I don't think tossing Kaoru over my shoulder is the worst thing I've done today."

Kyoya frowned at this, "I don't care to speak of _that_ troublesome matter." He said.

Mitsuki rolled so that she was facing Kyoya, "What? Its only troublesome if you're jealous, Ohtori. And there's no way that a man such as yourself would be jealous. -Right?" Mitsuki quirked a brow.

"Its only a bother because it involves one of the hosts." Kyoya stated.

"Aww... You're no fun." She rolled to her back again, "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the real reason _its a bother_ is that _I_ kissed Hikaru. To you, it doesn't matter that it was him, just that it was another boy... Someone else." Mitsuki laughed, "Just kidding. There's no way that _you_ would fall for me."

"No need to sell yourself short on my account." Kyoya glanced at her, "After all, you're a fascinating woman, Mitsuki."

"Hm.. I know.

~.~.~.~

"I thought your uncle told her that it was Kaoru that liked her."

Felicity smiled slightly at Adam's comment. Apparently, her cousin couldn't help but be the subject of gossip. "That's right." She nodded.

"So... Aren't you going to explain the part where she kissed his brother, instead?" Adam prompted.

"I guess you could say that she's getting him back and using him at the same time." Vitani shrugged.

"Um... Okay."

~.~.~.~

"Is that Hikaru?" Kyoya asked Mitsuki, sitting up in his chair and adjusting his glasses. Mitsuki didn't respond. "_Miss Hannori_, why is Hikaru being chased by a group of boys?" Kyoya asked instead.

"Its not my problem. Mitsuki replied.

Kyoya took a breath, "Mitsuki. I don't care about how you mess around with the hosts, just don't involve others."

Mitsuki ran a hand through her hair, "Ohtori, are you saying that I can do whatever I want to the Hitachiin, _if I get rid of those little kids_?"

Kyoya didn't like the playful edge in her voice, but he nodded. "I know that there's no stopping you from doing what you want, but I must ask that you restrain yourself on some things that include the host club."

Mitsuki jumped up, "Then I'm off to have some fun~!" She said, while meanwhile thinking, _'Ah, hell.'_

With the small mob of boys in the distance behind him, Hikaru slowed to a halt in order to catch his breath. He'd almost rid himself of the Hannori's fans earlier on, but then he'd gone and said the wrong thing...And he was now being chased around the beach...Again.

"_Hikaru-kun?_" Rang out the deceitfully sweet voice. Hikaru shot her a glare and said nothing. "Play along and take my lead right now, or you'll never be rid of them. -Even if you go to the end of the earth to avoid me." Mitsuki smirked, "Hmmkay?"

Hikaru grimaced, "I feel like I would regret doing _that_."

Mitsuki clicked her tongue. "Or you could start running again. I'm more partial to that." She said.

"Eck. Fine." Hikaru grumbled.

"I'm going to have to kiss you again." Mitsuki warned.

Hikaru jumped, "Isn't that what started this?"

Mitsuki threw her arms around Hikaru's neck, as the group of boys drew closer. "It doesn't matter, right?"

As the Hannori's fanboys slid to a stop, Mitsuki and Hikaru's lips touched...Again.

_'Ah, **hell**.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>What did you think? As always, I'd love to know!

By the way... I was going to post this over the weekend, but I had no power/internet signal due to the massive amount of snow and ice that fell some trees onto the power lines. . LA Times has no clue about how bad REAL snow and ice is. -And no, I'm not dissing all people from LA, or LA itself. I went outside a few days ago, and it looked like I was on the freaking mountain.

But I digress~! (Sorry for ranting!) Anyway, I really hope that you're enjoying the story, so far!

**To my reviewers/those willing to throw a review my way**: What pairing would you like Mitsuki to end up in? Also, although I'll make sure that Mitsuki will start lean more towards one character over the others, are there any other characters you'd like to see Mitsuki play off of as a love interest? I imagine that she'll be stubborn for a while and flirt with almost anyone. (Except Tamaki. -If you've read the original HHup, you know why.)

MitsukiNori, (Thanks for reading~!)


	9. Game Seven: Fall In Love?

Hey everyone~! Just so you know, dialogue in **bold** means that Mitsuki is specifically speaking in English.

As always, thanks for reviewing/faving/alerting my story and myself. ^.^ Now enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

...Fall In Love?

Even though she had provoked him, Mitsuki had half hoped that he wouldn't fall for it. But he had, and so Hikaru had been the one to take the initiative, this time around. He was the one who had closed the gap between them.

Hikaru waited for several footsteps to fade away before he pulled away. "Are you sure that it doesn't matter?"

Mitsuki felt herself blush, so she stepped back. "Shut up. It doesn't matter...Because you now owe me. Those guys won't bother you again. -Not because of me." She sighed, "So... Ja ne." With a forced and shaken smile, she walked away again.

~.~.~

"So, how's my daughter?" Mitsuki jumped (for the first time in years) at the sound of her father's voice.

"Oh, I'm...I'm thinking of heading back to the cabin." Mitsuki mumbled.

"No, you're not." Freddy stated.

"What? Why the hell not?" Mitsuki growled.

"Because your _Little Downer_ is looking for you." Freddy teased.

Mitsuki hesitated, "Yeah, okay... I'll get him to walk with me..."

~.~.~.~

"I'm surprised, Hikaru. I didn't think that you would be the one to kiss _her_." Kyoya commented.

Hikaru paled, "You saw that?" He choked out.

"We _all_ saw it." Kaoru replied, shaking his head at his brother.

"Who would have thought that even _Hikaru_ of a people could find love, -and on the beach~!"

"Love? LOVE? What the hell, Tono? I was coerced! Its not as if I WANTED to kiss her!" Hikaru shouted.

"But that was a pretty lengthy kiss, brother." Kaoru began, "A bit too lengthy, unless you were both...Enjoying yourselves."

Hikaru gagged, "Why the hell would I enjoy kissing _her_?"

~.~.~

"**Hey**, um...Ano... Yate-kun?" Mitsuki spoke up, as she approached the boy she so often called _her_ "Little Downer".

At first, Hayate hesitated to turn around, but when he did, he flinched at her expression. "Oh, Tsuki-chan... What's wrong?" He asked, advancing towards her.

"**I was just hoping that Yate-kun...**" Mitsuki blinked a few times before switching back to Japanese, "That you would walk back with me." She softly told him, not mentioning what her father had said, lest it were a lie.

Hayate nodded mutely, before picking his shirt off of a nearby beach chair, and tossing it to her. "It'll be chilly soon, so you better..." He trailed off, figuring that she would get the idea.

Mitsuki put the shirt on over her swimsuit, knowing that her clothes were probably still soaked from the earlier incident, and had been left with Felicity.

"Arigatou, Yate-kun... You're so sweet."

Hayate failed to smile at her empty-sounding words, as he put his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her away. "Why is that I'm so sweet?" He asked.

"I guess its just... Well, I can always tell that you care about me..."

_A while later..._

Felicity opened the door to Cabin One, Adam in tow. "Mitsuki, are you-"

"Shh!" Felicity blinked a few times, before looking around to see that Hayate who had shushed her. He nodded towards Mitsuki's bed, where Felicity could make out her cousin's form under the blankets.

"Stress? Felicity guessed, speaking more quietly, now.

"Boy." Hayate corrected in a grumbling manner.

"You sound like her parents." Adam commented, going to look in the fridge.

Felicity quirked a brow. Hayate chuckled, "You _would_ make a better mother than her mom. Except, Mitsuki is older."

Felicity paused at this, "Mitsuki? Why did you call her 'Mituski'? What happened to 'Tsuki-chan', Hayate?" She asked.

Hayate glanced away from her, "Nothing in particular... Nothing happened." He sounds.

"Sounds like jealously." Adam decided, as he opened a can of random off-brand soda, which he thought seemed like the sort of weird thing Mitsuki would put in _someone else'_ refrigerator.

"I'm not jealous!" Hayate snapped.

Adam pulled a face, though it was more for the strange taste of the soda, than what Hayate had said. "I don't know, Fuzukata. The girl you like kissed another guy. _I'd_ be jealous." He told the other boy, putting himself in Hayate's place.

"Mitsuki and I are just friends, that's _all_." Hayate stated.

Felcity rolled her eyes, because she'd heard and said the same sort of thing before. "Fine. But as her 'friend', who just happens to be a guy, it _does_ bother you. Doesn't it?" She pushed on.

"Its not even the kiss that bothers me the most, okay? She said..." Hayate hesitated, "She said that she might beginning to like him, after all..."

Felicity's eyes widened just slightly, "Oh. In that case, do you want my persimmon?" Felicity inquired.

"...Just leave me alone." Hayate sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

(A/N: Yes, that says PERSIMMON. Not PERMISSION.)

~.~.~.~

_A few hours later..._

Mitsuki rolled out of her bed around midnight, and was genuinely surprised to see that one Haruhi Fujioka was actually still awake. After tying her hair up, she walked over to where Haruhi was studying. "Hey, Haruhi." Mitsuki yawned.

"Hi, Mitsuki-san. There's some food in the fridge." Haruhi told her.

Mitsuki smiled slightly, "Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry." She paused and looked around, "Looks like someone is missing." She commented.

Haruhi nodded, "Hayate-san is at the campfire with some of our classmates." She said. "He seemed... Irritable, though.

Mitsuki nodded, having expected such. "I'm going out, then." She said, grabbing a light scarf out of her bag and throwing it around her neck to go along with the shorts and tank top that she currently wore, before she went out the door.

~.~.

Hayate stood slightly removed from the others, as if he were moping in loneliness. Mitsuki approached to stand beside him. "Um... Hi?" She tried as an icebreaker. Hayate glanced at her, but didn't reply. "Does it really bother you?" She queried.

"You were awake..?" It was barely a question. Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah. It bothers me...because we're friends."

Mitsuki found herself flinching at these words. "Dummy." She frowned, "You'll always be my favorite, you know? You big dummy."

~.~.~.~ ~_The next day..._

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I think that I've taken this location as far as it goes. I'll return to school with the rest." Mitsuki spoke evenly, refusing to let her voice betray her.

Freddy nodded, "You think so, too?" He paused, "Its a shame, since you wanted to observe them more." He added.

Mitsuki shrugged, looking uncomfortable in the direct downpour of sunlight. "I don't think Ohtori was going to agree, even if I did catch his interest. I'm just not trustworthy...Who knows what the Hannori girl has up her sleeve?" She faked a confident smile, as she looked at her father.

"He would wonder, wouldn't he?" Freddy chuckled, "Well, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Hai, hai..."

* * *

><p>The last bit reflects my feelings on the location. It seems like they've been there forever. Also, its because I couldn't remember how many days I had originally planned for them to be there. Also, the "weakness" game has not been forgotten by me, though the seems to have been by the characters... You'll see it again.<p>

Did everyone like this chapter? To be honest, I'm making up this beginning half of the story as we go along.

Next chapter you should get a better feeling for where my story takes place as far as timeline goes. (It looks like I'm following the manga's timeline more, than the anime, hmmkay?)

Well, thanks again, and I'll "see" you next time~!

MitsukiNori,


End file.
